


Somnia ne cures

by Fae



Category: I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Clarice Loves Women and Women Love Her, Crisis of Faith, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Infidelity, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03, Sexual Repression
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: "Ammiro la vostra intelligenza, e il vostro cuore. E ammiro la fedeltà che portate a vostro marito. Anche se a volte ho sognato di farvela dimenticare."
Relationships: Clarice Orsini/Caterina Sforza, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Clarice Orsini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Somnia ne cures

**Author's Note:**

> \- ambientata a metà della 3x05, subito dopo la scena in cui Caterina consegna a Clarice le prove per ricattare i cardinali.  
> \- io boh, un momento ero lì che pensavo innocentemente 'sì però dai Caterina una cottarella per Clarice ce l'aveva, lol' e il momento dopo stavo scrivendo questa cosa. Che si inserisce totalmente nel il mio headcanon di wlw!Clarice, ma ha messo in crisi la mia coscienza perché OMG come posso donare Clarice ad un'altra prima di averla donata a Lucrezia? *si strugge* Alla fine ho risolto di tenere il rating basso e cacciarci dentro misteriosi riferimenti a un'altra misteriosa donna (...che è totalmente Lucrezia, ma di questo parleremo un'altra volta :D). Scusa, Cate, io ti voglio benissimo ma più di così non sono riuscita a fare /o/  
> \- prompt (e titolo): _Somnia ne cures, nam mens humana quod optat, dum vigilat sperat, per somnum cernit id ipsum_ ("Non badare ai sogni: ciò che la mente umana desidera quando è sveglia lo spera, nel sogno lo vede realizzato") (COWT #10, sesta settimana @ LDF)

"Siete libera di andare."

La voce le arriva lontana, ovattata, come se a dividerla da lei ci fosse una coltre di nebbia. E' così che Clarice si sente mentre sfoglia con dita tremanti il piccolo diario, saltando da una pagina alla successiva senza neanche darsi il tempo di arrivare in fondo ad ognuna: come se non fosse più in grado di riconoscere ciò che la circonda.

Ci sono nomi che conosce solo per sentito dire e altri che le sono familiari fin da quando era bambina, nomi che le è stato insegnato a rispettare ed onorare, e ciascuno di quei nomi nasconde segreti che soltanto a leggerli la fanno tremare di sdegno. Non è tanto sciocca da non conoscere le debolezze degli uomini, né tanto ipocrita da non ricordare che la ragione del suo viaggio a Roma è proprio quella di approfittarne; ma vederle affidate così minuziosamente alla carta e all'inchiostro le rende più che semplici sospetti, più che piccole miserie da guardare con compassione.

A cosa giova la compassione, di fronte a chi ha calpestato i propri voti con tale noncuranza? Che senso ha consumarsi le ginocchia in preghiera per chiedere perdono di ciò che lei e Lorenzo stanno facendo, quando c'è chi si spinge a tanto?

"Cosa avete detto?" chiede distrattamente, senza decidersi a sollevare gli occhi.

Caterina le prende le mani nelle sue, chiudendo delicatamente il diario e facendola riscuotere di colpo. "Ho detto che siete libera di andare" ripete, con la stessa espressione rassicurante con cui l'ha accolta al suo arrivo. "I miei uomini vi attendono per ricondurvi da vostro marito."

Clarice prende un respiro profondo, e si costringe a scacciare gli ultimi resti della paura che ha provato quando i soldati hanno attaccato la sua carrozza e l'hanno trascinata via. Se desse ascolto a quella paura e alle raccomandazioni di Lorenzo non dovrebbe fidarsi di Caterina Sforza per nessuna ragione; ma il suo istinto, e la prova tangibile che lei le ha offerto delle proprie intenzioni, sono abbastanza da indurla perlomeno a considerare l'idea. Se Riario e sua moglie avessero bisogno di una pedina da usare contro Lorenzo potrebbero tenerla prigioniera e negoziare per la sua libertà, o per la sua vita perfino; ma Caterina ha giurato fin dall'inizio di non volerle fare del male, e ora sembra decisa a lasciarla andare e permetterle di usare ciò che sa per vincere.

Stringe le dita attorno al diario come se potesse bastare a imprimervi il tumulto che sente, come se la rabbia e la delusione potessero cancellare da quelle pagine le scelleratezze che contengono. Clarice ha sempre detestato la vendetta, anche quando serve a perseguire la giustizia, anche quando i destinatari ne sono meritevoli; la vendetta ha trascinato Lorenzo in questa guerra insensata, lo ha ridotto a un'anima senza pace che vive da anni inseguendo l'ombra di chi non c'è più. Eppure una parte di lei brama di inchiodare quegli uomini alle loro responsabilità, di vederli tremare per mano sua, così come Lorenzo deve aver sempre desiderato di veder tremare gli assassini di Giuliano. E' un sentimento a cui non è abituata, che le brucia addosso e le corrode il cuore come veleno.

E' l'inquietudine, più che la fretta, a spingerla ad alzarsi in piedi. Muove qualche passo solo per schiarirsi la mente, per avere il tempo di continuare a riflettere, e quasi non si accorge del fatto che Caterina si è alzata a sua volta fino a quando la sua figura non le compare di fronte, costringendola ad alzare lo sguardo.

"A meno che" offre a bassa voce, prendendole di nuovo la mano che Clarice non aveva neanche realizzato di averle sottratto, "non ci sia qualcosa che posso fare per convincervi a restare ancora."

Clarice la guarda interrogativamente. Per un attimo teme di essersi fidata troppo presto, e che Caterina voglia davvero trattenerla contro la sua volontà; ma il suo tocco è caldo e gentile quanto il suo sguardo, e il respiro che le solleva il petto sembra vibrare di un alito di incertezza, come quello di chi stia scommettendo più di quanto dovrebbe.

Sta per domandarle cosa intenda quando è lei a darle la risposta che cerca scivolando lentamente in ginocchio ai suoi piedi.

Basterebbe questo a comprendere cosa voglia offrirle, ma a toglierle qualsiasi dubbio sono i suoi occhi che cercano quelli di Clarice, e poi la sua bocca, e poi scendono più in basso ancora, indugiando nel loro percorso abbastanza da farle trattenere il respiro. Le tornano in mente le occhiate penetranti che Caterina le ha rivolto durante il loro primo incontro, le parole che sul momento ha liquidato come nient'altro che vuota adulazione, e che pure l'hanno lasciata a domandarsi il perché di tanto interesse per lei.

"No" dice soltanto, ritraendo la mano. "Non c'è."

Caterina non si scompone. Continua a guardarla con la pazienza di chi è abituato a ottenere le proprie vittorie una battaglia alla volta, attendendo il momento giusto per tornare ad attaccare. "Vi ho sempre ammirata, sapete?"

Clarice inarca un sopracciglio, scettica. "Nemmeno mi conoscete."

"E' impossibile non conoscervi. Siete la moglie di Lorenzo de' Medici. La sua consigliera, e l'angelo custode di ogni povero di Firenze."

Le sfugge una risata ironica, venata di malinconia. La magnanimità di Lorenzo è divenuta celebre quanto il suo nome, fra i suoi alleati così come fra i suoi nemici; ma Clarice ricorda i tempi in cui ogni loro opera di carità veniva dal cuore prima che da calcoli politici, in cui suo marito si prodigava per fermare guerre e non per combatterle. Le mancano quei tempi, e le manca l'uomo che Lorenzo era allora. Le era rimasto il conforto di contribuire a una giusta causa, di sentirsi parte di qualcosa di più grande e più vicino a Dio, ma la verità che Caterina le ha messo tra le mani ha incrinato anche quell'illusione.

"A volte ci inganniamo, quando crediamo di conoscere qualcuno" ribatte, e l'asprezza insolita del proprio tono quasi la spaventa.

"Ammiro la vostra intelligenza, e il vostro cuore", prosegue Caterina, come se non l’avesse nemmeno sentita, "e ammiro la fedeltà che portate a vostro marito." Lo sguardo le cade di nuovo verso il basso, segue con distrazione solo apparente le dita che tracciano lente le pieghe del suo vestito, come se intendessero insinuarsi oltre la stoffa ma senza dar segno di volerlo fare davvero. "Anche se a volte ho sognato di farvela dimenticare."

Un sorriso piccolo e impertinente fa capolino sulle sue labbra. Non scompare neppure quando rialza la testa verso di lei, lasciandole ammirare il proprio viso, la linea aggraziata del collo incorniciata dai lunghi riccioli, la scollatura sfacciata portata con la disinvoltura dei suoi anni. Alla sua immagine se ne sovrappone un'altra, altri capelli scuri e setosi, altri occhi che l'hanno fissata con la stessa intensità, e Clarice inspira e distoglie lo sguardo.

Non riesce a impedirsi, però, di addolcire la piega severa delle proprie labbra di fronte alla schiettezza delle sue parole. "Sognato?" ripete, con una punta di divertimento.

"Vi stupisce, forse?" domanda Caterina, inclinando la testa. "Che si possa sognare una donna come voi?"

La luce calda del fuoco le dipinge addosso un mosaico di bagliori dorati, fa brillare i suoi occhi di un lampo di malizia che non cancella in nessun modo l'espressione incantata con cui la sta fissando. C'è così tanto in quell'espressione della bambina che non è mai riuscita a essere, e c'è altrettanto della donna che è divenuta suo malgrado.

Clarice prova un moto di tenerezza, e uno più sottile di imbarazzo. Nonostante il senso di inadeguatezza dei primi mesi di matrimonio non sia che un ricordo, nonostante abbia imparato presto a essere una moglie e una madre - e una Medici, prima di tutto una Medici - e a non chinare più lo sguardo di fronte a nessuno eccetto che a Dio, ha sempre prestato molta più attenzione alla propria anima che al proprio corpo. Ancora le sembra strano che qualcuno possa trovarla bella, e ancora si meraviglia, a volte, dello sguardo adorante che suo marito le rivolge quando si sdraia accanto a lei. E dunque la lusinga di Caterina la stupisce, sì, ma non nel modo in cui dovrebbe.

Clarice ha imparato l'amore da Lorenzo, e non ha mai desiderato un uomo che non fosse lui: eppure anche lei ha le sue debolezze. Le porta nascoste sotto gli abiti castigati e il rosario appoggiato al cuore come uno scudo, e le tiene chiuse dove non possono far danno. Un tempo, quando era solo una fanciulla, erano fantasie soffocate in ansiti pieni di vergogna, in preghiere bisbigliate contro il cuscino. Ora non sono che pensieri fugaci, palpiti che durano meno di un attimo.

Per meno di un attimo immagina come sarebbe lasciarla fare, come sarebbe farsi condurre di nuovo accanto al fuoco e rubare a questa notte un momento di cui nessuno saprebbe mai nulla. Come sarebbe farsi sollevare le gonne e permetterle di scivolarvi sotto, e permettersi di dimenticare se stessa solo per un poco.

Ma la tentazione è più dolce prima di assaggiarla di quanto non lo sia dopo averlo fatto, e Clarice lo sa.

"Siete ancora così giovane" mormora con un sorriso lieve, e le tende la mano di nuovo per aiutarla a rialzarsi. Le dita indugiano a mezz'aria accanto alla sua guancia, vicine abbastanza da dover scacciare l'istinto di sfiorargliela. "E avete sogni più ambiziosi di questo."

Caterina le accetta con un sospiro rassegnato che un po' la diverte e un po' le stringe il cuore, e si appoggia a lei per rimettersi in piedi, toccandosi protettivamente il ventre con la mano rimasta libera. Non sembra troppo delusa, dopotutto, tanto che le sorride a sua volta. "Vuol dire che continuerò a sognare" ribatte.

Clarice la guarda e per un istante la invidia - le invidia il coraggio, la caparbietà, la bellezza ancora in boccio, e se ne pente subito perché solo ora comprende il prezzo che ha dovuto pagare in cambio. Si chiede con un brivido quanta della sua infanzia abbia immolato sull'altare a cui è stata condotta, quanto presto abbia perduto la sua innocenza, e se Riario abbia avuto la decenza di attendere prima di strappargliela. Se le abbia mai fatto dono di una parola gentile, o di un bacio che racchiudesse almeno una sembianza dell'amore che desiderava.

"Abbiate cura di voi" le raccomanda, stringendo istintivamente la mano attorno alla sua, e Caterina china il capo in un cenno d'assenso e ricambia la stretta come se quel contatto fosse prezioso, come se volesse goderne fino all'ultimo istante.

C'è un lampo genuino di sorpresa, nel suo sguardo, quando Clarice solleva lentamente quella stessa mano fino a raggiungere il suo viso. Le prende il mento tra le dita con delicatezza, senza imporsi o domandare nulla - perché tutti hanno domandato qualcosa a Caterina, per tutta la vita, che fosse il suo corpo o il suo nome o la sua intelligenza, e Clarice vuole lasciarle di sé un ricordo diverso - e sorride della fiducia con cui è lei ad abbandonarsi al suo tocco, del modo in cui chiude gli occhi e le offre le labbra prima ancora che Clarice possa attirarle contro le sue.

La bacia come se quel bacio fosse il primo, come se potesse restituirle almeno un assaggio di quell'età che le è stata rubata.

Caterina risponde senza esitare, aprendosi sotto il tocco gentile della sua lingua, lasciandole assaggiare in cambio il proprio sapore. Ha la dolcezza del vino fruttato, delle cose proibite che trovano il modo di farsi desiderare, e Clarice si costringe a lasciarla andare prima che la sua bocca dischiusa si faccia troppo invitante, che il suo calore possa trascinarla troppo lontano. Domani, si ripromette con un sospiro, chiederà perdono anche di questo.

"Buonanotte, madonna Sforza" le sussurra, prima di scostarsi da lei.

Caterina ha appena il tempo di riaprire gli occhi e rivolgerle un ultimo sguardo, un'ultima richiesta silenziosa che Clarice comprende senza bisogno di parole.

Mentre le volta le spalle e si incammina verso la porta, il diario che ancora stringe in una mano le pesa tra le dita come un'arma. Caterina non le ha affidato solo un segreto, ma piuttosto la sua occasione di riscatto, la speranza di un futuro migliore per lei e per la creatura che ha in grembo; e la possibilità concreta di una vittoria troppo amara perchè Clarice riesca a gioirne, ma che mai come adesso le sembra necessaria.

Fuori, i soldati attendono solo di riaccompagnarla da Lorenzo.


End file.
